1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method for generating, funding, and distributing multiple jackpots in a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bad beat jackpots may be used in games such as poker to provide added incentive to draw players to a group of poker tables. Under traditional rules, a player may win a bad beat jackpot if his hand meets or exceeds some threshold strength but still loses to another player, who holds an even stronger hand. For example, a player may hold four 10s, which is a fairly rare hand, and lose to a player with a straight flush, which generally is an even more rare hand.
Winning a bad beat jackpot may involve distributing a first portion of funds to the player that lost the hand, a second portion to the hand winner, and a third portion spread among the other players at that table. In this way, multiple players may benefit from the bad beat hand.
In general, each hand that is played without the jackpot being hit adds to the total jackpot value. Once the jackpot is won, however, the amount of the jackpot may be reset or at least substantially reduced to a base value. At this point and for a while thereafter, players may become disinterested in the bad beat tables because of the low jackpot value. These players may leave the tables until the jackpot reaches a large enough value to entice them to return. With fewer players playing at bad beat tables and, consequently, with fewer total bad beat tables being used, fewer hands may be played, causing the jackpot to increase more slowly. In addition, because funds are collected from each hand at these tables, with a portion of those funds going to the house, fewer tables being played may lead to decreased revenues for the house or the system operator.
Moreover, while some players may be attracted to the bad beat tables for the prospect of hitting a large bad beat jackpot, other players may be more wary of playing at those tables when comparing the additional cost required to play versus the odds of hitting the jackpot. To these players, the bad beat jackpot may hit too infrequently to justify playing at a table where a portion of the winnings goes to the house and also funds the jackpot.
What is needed is a game that overcomes the drawbacks described above.